The Fifth Cheetah
by music-is-magic
Summary: The Cheetahs have dealt with anything that could come their way. But when Maya, stubborn, critisising exchange student moves in with Galleria, the Cheetahs find it hard to deal. But Maya has problems of her own....Can they all learn to work toegether?


Galleria sat in her room, unable to contain her excitement. She walked over to her keyboard for a moment, but found herself unable to play. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the impending arrival in her home.

An exchange student. From Spain, to make it even more exciting. She still remembered the Cheetah Girls trip to Barcelona with fondness. Well, now they were hosting an Exchange Student from there!

Galleria jumped around her room, before finally picking up her phone and dialling the familiar number.

"Chee Chee? I just can't wait!" She said as soon as her friend picked up. Chanel sounded rather tired, but Galleria didn't mind.

"Yeah Bubbles? What is it? Couldn't it wait until school?" she said impatiently. Galleria sighed. "Chanel, I have an exchange student coming to my house this afternoon! This is major news girl, and is well an truly early hour worthy."

Chanel sighed. "Bubbles, I know that you have an exchange student coming, you've told me about twenty billion times. Just go to sleep!" she yawned. Galleria pouted, before saying goodbye resignedly and hanging up. She fell back into bed, but could not fall back to sleep.

Galleria ran over to Chanel, Dorinda and Aquanette, a huge smile on her face. Chanel pushed a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear sleepily. She obviously was not the type for early morning calls.

"The exchange student is coming in a few hours! I am so excited!" Galleria began, but Aquanette cut her off. "Galleria, there are more exciting things at the moment. We are performing at lunch today, shouldn't you be getting bossy by now?" She joked, but the excitement did not leave Galleria's face.

At lunch The Cheetah Girls waited backstage, the usual thrill of performing filling them. They ran out on stage, to the incredible roar of the crowd. The music began and they sang the first lines of an old favourite.

i No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be... one  
AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
FRIENDS FOR LIFE  
THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER  
THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT  
AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
LIVIN' THE DREAM  
NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US  
AMIGAS  
/i 

They sang their hearts out, pulling their best moves effortlessly. Finally the song came to a close and the crowd went wild, cheering and screaming. They bowed, before leaving the stage and entering the crowd.

Many fellow students began congratulating them, as they walked through the crowd. Suddenly a girl came up to Galleria. She had long messy black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. She was dressed like a mixture between emo and punk, with tattered cargo pants and a skinny ripped black shirt.

Galleria regarded her with interest. She had never seen this girl before. Suddenly the girl spoke.

"Hi there, you're Galleria right?" she asked, and Galleria nodded. "And this is Chanel, Aquanette and Dorinda. The Cheetah Girls." She said proudly. The girl smiled at them all politely before turning back to Galleria.

"You wrote the song right? Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it kind of sucked. The lyrics had no meaning, the music wasn't all that grande, choreography could have been a lot better, it was repetitive and don't even get me started on your groups name. 'The Cheetah Girls?' It's sicknening! The costumes were kind of Cheetah obsessive as well."

All four Cheetah Girls mouths dropped open at her words. Galleria glared at the girl. "Was there anything you liked?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "I liked Dorinda's jeans." She said simply, before turning and leaving. Galleria turned to the other girls, fuming.

"How dare she!" She exclaimed, before storming from the room. The other girls followed, all both hurt at being critisised, and depressed at the thought of all the extra rehersal Galleria would be putting them through.

Galleria arrived home, her midn whirling. "Mum, you can not believe what this rude girl said to us today! She said that the Cheetahs were awful!" She exclaimed when she saw her mother in the hall. Dorethea frowned.

"Galleria, do you not remember what today is? The exchange student is here! Maya!" she exclaimed. Galleria's eyes widened. "I forgot! Oh wow, where is she?" She asked, looking around. Dorethea pointed to the kitchen, and Galleria ran in.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was. Standing in front of her was no spanish girl, but instead her worst nightmare.

The girl who had insulted them at the show was standing in her kitchen.


End file.
